


Love Letter From Louis To Harry

by FallingLikeThis



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Hidden Depths, I don't even know what to tag this, M/M, Poetry, you want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: A poem Louis wrote to Harry. It's kind of all in the title.





	Love Letter From Louis To Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "polish". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/polish/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).

Pretty, green eyes bat their lashes, slow and sweet.  
One playful, crooked smile makes a heart skip a beat.  
Lips, pink and plush, say his name like a prayer.  
In an instant he knows that no one else can compare.  
Soft touch and wet tongue spell out his desires,  
Heat and want and _m_ _ine_  burn like a fire.

Mouth wide and gasping, hands tightly grasping.  
Years’ worth of love and lust and longing overlapping.

Knees and hands and endurance for days.  
Needful and exhaustive, but the passion still stays.  
One home and two hearts, beating together.  
Bet you didn’t realize what I spelled with each first letter.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and tell me that I'm pretty. Or just the comments and kudos. That makes more sense. Do that part. Please and thank you.


End file.
